Certain vehicles today include systems by which one vehicle occupant can more easily communicate audibly with a vehicle system or a second vehicle occupant. However, it may be desired to further improve such systems.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques for facilitating audio communications within a vehicle. It is also desirable to provide methods, systems, and vehicles utilizing such techniques. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.